


Peace

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about the Sufferer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Perhaps the world was meant to be at peace  
And all this violence is the part that’s fake  
I’ll do my part to make the pain decrease  
And hope that by my effort, you’ll awake.  
Forgiveness is my creed, I hold it out  
To all who never asked, and will not shift.  
This world is like a desert formed through drought  
But kindness is like rain, and is my gift.  
Though persecuted and reviled on high  
I will not halt my spread of this great truth  
And if I’m caught and tortured, and must die  
I won’t recant my sorrow and my ruth.  
-The smell of cooked meat wafts from shackles, red  
-Rage burns and glows within the blood he shed


End file.
